Rio The Amazonian Sorcerers
by ThePixeledpie
Summary: Hi guys, this is ficfan999 This story is about the Amazon is being cut down and the animals are holding a mach to see who can master the God magic Blu comes along and starts to learn magic although strange thing would be happening. A evil bird named Nigel would battle blu and blu must find the path to saving the forest!
1. Dance off

Once in a long time ago, there was a magical forest. It had beauty and power, for it had brought creatures from other dimensions, all having learnt the magical art, and use it to bring peace and prosperity. The Tribes, colonies and herds lived together in harmony. It was a peaceful place and was strong with the Forest looking out for the creatures, and creatures looking out for the Forest. This place was called the Amazonian Jungle. But to the creatures it was called the Grand Forest.

Many humans have come to look around and everyone was okay with it until one faithful day. Loggers came and started to tear down the place. Ripping the birds from their homes and stripping them from their peace and faith. The machines the Humans had created would not stop and they were to powerful. Each animal leader in the Forest had to meet up in a most distant cave. And so the war would begin.

In the cave all leaders were arguing about the loggers and tried to reason with all the thoughts. The bird leader (A blue macaw) was a man named Eduardo and he got mad with the disorder.

Eduardo: Silence!

Everyone stopped and looked at him.

Eduardo: These loggers have teared down half of the forest and has brought war upon our once peaceful and hopeful life. Something must be done.

Eduardo wave his hand in the air and dust came forth creating a vision.

Eduardo: Legend told of a brave warrior who could use the God magic. A magic so powerful it could stop the humans from destroying our peaceful home. This bird, a blue macaw can stop the humans and save us.

All leaders but Eduardo: WHY DOES IT HAVE TO BE A BLUE MACAW!

They all shouted at Ed and started to complain.

Leader of the monkeys: We should hold a tournament to see who is strong enough to Master God magic.

Everyone shouted yeah but Ed disliked that idea but had no choice. He was vastly outnumbered and had to go with the vote.

Monkey leader: Each animal will bring their best warrior and they will battle, battle to see who is strong enough.

Audience: Yeah!

With that the tournament would begin and would soon have the one person to save their Forest.


	2. Chapter 1

In Rio there were 4 friends, Nico, Pedro, Raphael and a blue macaw named Blu. They spent their days in Rio getting into trouble with other birds and going to the samba club. They all lived a happy life together and had tried so hard to have fun. Although sometimes the birds they had annoyed would come and chase them out. However they always came back for more. Today would be a day in which Blu will discover his destiny and try and find out what he must do to understand his new life.

Today was a normal day for Blu. He flew around trying to find something fun to do. He had loads of ideas, stealing something, pranking someone or even visiting the samba club. There wasn't much to do so there was only one choice. To go to the Samba club. Soon Blu arrived and was greeted by his mates.

Nico: Hey bud where you been!

Blu: Ha, what do you mean where I've been what's happening?

Pedro: Bird you better get you moves on a move on, some bird wants to show off in a dance show.

Blu: Alright let's get this show on the road.

Blu stepped forward and cracked his talons. The bird was a scarlet macaw and had spotted Blu.

Scarlet Macaw: So you think you can beat me!

He smirked at Blu but Blu laughed.

Blu: I don't think I can beat you, I know I can.

Then music started to play as the scarlet macaw made the first move. He started by doing a full 360 backflip 9 times then landed with his feet apart. Then Blu made the second move by going on his feet and spinning his legs then forming a head spin. The crowd cheered for Blu and a mob ran passed the scarlet macaw and went to Blu. Everyone talking to him. The scarlet macaw had to run. Blu saw him and somehow a blue dust stopped him and tripped him up. Everyone saw and laughed as he gave Blu a grim look and ran off. As soon as the day was out Blu flew back to his hollow and got to sleep. Although he was still wondering what the strange powers were. As if he wanted the scarlet macaw to fall. What was happening…


	3. Chapter 2

Hi guys just to say I have changed my name to Harvey the golden macaw and will continue with this story and will soon do a Minecraft adventure with fanfic and continuing this story and maybe do sequels so hope you enjoy these adventures and now let's get ready for Blu's upcoming adventure.

It was night time in Rio and every bird was asleep and having nice dreams. Raphael was dreaming about a time when he could go and explore the world and meet a beautiful girl. Then again there was Eva which was sitting against him. Nico and Pedro however were doing a late night samba club show. It was fun.

Now to Blu. He was sitting in his hollow and trying to go to sleep. He kept fidgeting. Soon he got to sleep but it would be a sleep he would not take to be true.


	4. Chapter 4

In Blu's dream he was in a forest and had been surrounded by fire. It had all creatures screaming for help. Blu looked up and saw a giant ship made of metal.

Blu: What is happening!

Blu saw trees being cut down and birds being endlessly killed. The mountain close by had cracked open and was raining its stones on the forest. Rocks and trees fell to the ground and destroying all life on the ground. Blu wanted and needed to know what was happening. He flew upwards only to see that a forest was burning. Soon he was hit by a rock.

Woman: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Blu then awoke to a blank world. Where was he, what was he doing there. All of a sudden he heard a mumble coming from behind. He looked to see a white bird of some unknown species.

Stranger: Hello and welcome to limbo. This is a place where those who had once lived but had fallen come to rest. You are here because of one important message in which I must say to you. You must journey to a distant land and save the rest of your kind.

Blu: You mean I'm not alone, there are more out their!

Stranger: Yes and I will be your guide for I can give you one power.

Blu then had dark blue circles across his waist then he woke up.

Blu: wha-what was that?

Stranger: I will always be with you.

Blu: Ok so that dream wasn't another figment of my imagination. But wait what's your name?

Stranger: Call me, White Life.

So the Journey would begin for Blu and his mates and so would the fate of that forest. But what was it White lifeless gave him, what was the power, will we ever know!


	5. Chapter 6

Blu got ready for his upcoming adventure. He brought his fanny pack along with him. All the tools he needed were in there. He had learned he needed to go to the Amazon from White lifeless. He had to leave before his friends came to give him his Sunday greetings. He began to fly off.

? : Hey Blu wait!

Blu heard a voice from behind and looked to see Raphael, Nico and Pedro following him. He had no choice but to land on a branch. The others did the same and looked at him with curiosity.

Raphael: What ae you doing flying off like that?

Blu: Ok you may not believe me but this is a true story but in a dream I was greeted by a bird who had given me some power and has requested me to go to the Amazon and save the rest of my kind, it may be the last kind so don't stop me.

The gang looked at each other. No noise was made until Nico stepped forward and said.

Nico: We're coming with you then.

Everyone was in shock until Pedro and Raphael shook their heads indicating that they were coming. Blu was amazed. They both looked at each over and in their eyes they saw a spark of trust and begun their journey. It would be a journey that would not take a short time.

Together they pushed their way through countless cities and brushed through the air. Each night they had come to settle in a small hollow, big enough, and a comfortable one at that so then they could come to the Blue macaw kind and hopefully save them.

Present day in the Amazon:

Drums were playing rapidly as the tournament of the Creatures began. All manners of creatures screaming for their kind and the one who will master god magic. Each bird in the air would spread colourful leaves from the rainbow tree upon the stage. Each animal cheered and couldn't wait for the tournament matches to begin.

Audience: Yeah, bring on the animals, let's do this.

The leaders had perched themselves on a rock up above. They were all anxious to see how their strongest man would do against every other creature.

Crab Announce: Attention, attention, now every creature leader will pick their most strong member and battle till the end where they will see who will be able to save our forest, and now let the games begin.

Audience Yeahhhhhh!

Round 1 Roberto the blue macaw vs Felipe the scarlet macaw

Let the games begin.


	6. Update

Hi guys if you are reading this then this isn't really a chapter to do with the story.

The chapters and my grammar haven't been going well mainly because sometimes my computer glitches and stuff can go wrong but I'm having it fixed. Please do not judge a lot now and thank you for the welcoming party at the reviews. I hope to have it fixed soon so please do follow my updates and comment if you like and I will see you soon

Bye


	7. Chapter 7

Announcer: Let match 1 begin

The match had begun and Roberto was waiting for Felipe to make his move. The both stared in to each other's eyes and was patient. The Felipe got bored and shot an electro ball at Roberto. Roberto was expecting that and used a reflection spell to cast the electro ball the other way. Felipe was still recovering for a bit and forgot to deflect and it hit Felipe.

Roberto saw how he was weak and shot an orange fire charge at him it hit. As the smoke cleared Roberto was confused and was surprised.

Roberto: That was too easy, but it can't be the end of this match.

Then Felipe was on the floor unconscious. However it soon turned in to a log!

Roberto: What!

Then Roberto experienced a hard red kick to the back. Felipe had used a strength spell at his talons and got Roberto winded. Roberto fell to the floor unable to breath. Was this the end of the blue macaw's chances to learn god magic? Roberto couldn't let him wind and by using the rays of the sun he healed himself.

Felipe had begun to run across to him then he got electricity going across his wing ready to do a finishing punch.

Felipe: Take this sucker!

Roberto got mad and soon used the same attack and soon they were both punching each other in the face. They were both pushed back to the far corners of the stage.

Both of them were weak and tired. They both had what remaining strength they had and got up. They looked at each other. Both were waiting, and waiting, and waiting.

Soon they both stood up and had red lights coming from their fists. The all of a sudden they both shot the beams of light at each other creating and bomb explosion of smoke. All power was focused on making sure there tribe would win and master the god magic. What would happen next?

At the logging area:

Logger 57: What is that!

Logger 85: probably some TNT going off over there.

Back at the field:

Roberto was most damaged because of Felipe's kick in the back. His energy was decreasing rapidly. The beams of light were tied together creating a line of strength. Roberto was weak and his side of the beam came closer to him. He was losing fast.

Felipe was smiling and laughing at Roberto, Roberto was soon on his knees. He looked around and saw the crowd's faces. He would be the one who could master god magic. He took a deep breath and stood up. His beam took his strength and had made Felipe fall to the ground.

The beam took its hit and shot him in the air. Luckily the air patrol was lucky enough to catch him. Felipe was too weak to continue and fell unconscious.

Announcer: We have a winner. Blue macaws move to the next round.

The audience cheered for Roberto as he was carried to the hospital to heal his wounds.

Now the blue macaws move on to the next round. What will happen next?


	8. Chapter 8

Blu, Nico, Pedro and Raphael were on the outer rims of the Amazon. They looked as smoke was coming from a distance. They all wondered why the humans didn't see it. What was happening?

Blu: Why aren't the humans seeing the smoke over there in the Amazon?

Raphael: I don't know but it seems that the humans may be up to something in the Jungle.

They all decided to investigate and entered the Jungle. As soon as they landed on a nearby branch they looked around. Nothing was in danger.

Blu: I don't get it, white lifeless you told me that the jungle was in danger!

White Lifeless had appeared in front of him.

White lifeless: No I showed you what would happen if you didn't come here.

Blu: Oh ok

Suddenly a light came from in between the trees. The gang found it strange and went to investigate. As they came closer they were wondering where Blu's kind was. Suddenly as red arrow hit Blu in the neck and he fell to the floor.

Raphael: BLU!

Then 3 more arrows came and sent the rest of the gang to sleep. Before Blu gave in to the sleep he saw 5 shadowy figures come over him the black. Soon he awoke in a bamboo cage or something. It was light and very uncomfortable. His vision was blurry and soon focused onto the light. He looked around as he saw his friends aside him. Blu struggled.

Blu: Where am I?

He tried to get the ropes off but it was useless. Suddenly he heard footsteps coming from outside the cell door. A blue macaw unlocked the door and went in.

Guard: Eduardo wants to see you in his hollow.

The guard had grabbed Blu and walked out.

Blu: But wait I need to know what's going on and what's going to happen to my friends.

Guard: you'll see them soon.

The guard walked out into the open as Blu saw the Amazon. It was beautiful.

Blu: What's going on?

White lifeless: You have been captured have you not yet noticed.

Blu: What, White lifeless, if anybody sees you yo…

White lifeless: do not worry Blu I can make myself visible to you and only you if I want to.

Blu: Oh ok

Soon Blu had arrived in front of a big hollow. He was dropped down hard. He rolled along the floor until he reached the edge of the wall with a thud.

Blu: OW!

Guard: shut it!

As soon as Blu's head stopped spinning he looked forward to see dark blue feathers. He slowly moved his head upwards to see an old blue macaw looking down at him.

Eduardo: Why is this blue macaw here?

Guard: we saw him flying near the outer human area.

Eduardo: What! How dare you gout without permission.

Guard: we believe he's a human bird.

Eduardo: Where you here to spy on us or even to…

? : Ed!

Suddenly a voice came from the outside of the Hollow. Blu saw a girl blue macaw. She looked like a nurse.

Eduardo: Aunt Mimi what are you doing here.

Aunt Mimi: I heard you shout and came to see what was happening.

Eduardo: But this stranger has infiltrated our forest.

Mimi: Oh come on, look at him.

Eduardo looked at Blu and saw his face filled with fear and confusion. He calmed down and nodded his head. Suddenly they heard a flapping noise come from outside the hollow again and another blue macaw entered. Blu looked at her. His eyes opened in amazement. He looked at her dreamily.

Eduardo: Are there's my girl… Hello Jewel.


	9. Chapter 9

Hi guys if you are reading this then this isn't really a chapter to do with the story.

The chapters and my grammar haven't been going well mainly because sometimes my computer glitches and stuff can go wrong but I'm having it fixed. Please do not judge a lot now and thank you for the welcoming party at the reviews. I hope to have it fixed soon so please do follow my updates and comment if you like and I will see you soon

Bye


	10. problem

Hi guys if you are reading this then this isn't really a chapter to do with the story.

The chapters and my grammar haven't been going well mainly because sometimes my computer glitches and stuff can go wrong but I'm having it fixed. Please do not judge a lot now and thank you for the welcoming party at the reviews. I hope to have it fixed soon so please do follow my updates and comment if you like and I will see you soon

Bye


End file.
